


If you can’t scream then swallow it down

by gelukstraan



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Smut, Song Based, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelukstraan/pseuds/gelukstraan
Summary: Where Michael and Mallory meet before the world ends.Based on the song 'SCREAM' by Grimes."Like a rotting autumn leaf, she waits for him like winter waits to devour the last of the living. Her soul colored golden brown, her heart carrying the smell of rotting apples."





	If you can’t scream then swallow it down

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly a writing exercise! Contains translated lyrics from the song SCREAM by Grimes.

_“The screams that are buried in the lungs_  
_Buried in the bones and the muscles_  
_Unexploded, undeniable_  
_Cram into a sickness”_

Like a parasite he had nestled himself into the rotting of her body. Slowly eating her from the inside, never satisfied with what is offered.

Like a rotting autumn leaf she waits for him like winter waits to devour the last of the living. Her soul colored golden brown, her heart carrying the smell of rotting apples.

Blackened bodies, burned souls. Like winter he takes everything that lives to make it die. Screams swallowed, as the sound of his breathing becomes closer and closer. Hand pressed against a mouth to create silence. Something blowing up in her lungs, to breathe is starting to hurt. Feet running as fast as they allow it, her lungs burning from it. Her sobbing silent, as tears wet her skin.

A maze of dimly lighted hallways becoming their cruel playfield. The combination of heavy breathing and burning fire becoming the melody of their dance.

Her scream exploding in the room, ending the music of despair. His hand wrapped around her arm, as he finally ends their dance.

_“What used to be dry is now sodden_  
_Swollen, meaty, moist and juicy_  
_My teeth are bouncing off it”_

Her soul colored golden brown, like honey she drips for him. His tongue tasting it with a torturing slowness. A shudder in her body, hands buried in shiny curling hair. His curls melting around her fingers like gold does when exposed to heat. Nose pressed against swollen flesh, breathing in the smell of her. Teeth scraping sensitive skin, mouth opened to suck it.

Tongue swirling around, not wanting to miss a thing. Eyes closed, as his mouth is filled with her honey.

Sweet like sugar, rich like honey, he has his way with her until his jaw locks down.

 

 _“A woman pulls out the headful of black hair with her bare hands_  
_Walks along the mountain ridges in a dream_  
_Remembrance swarms like mosquitos_  
_Opening up the unfocused eyes”_

Golden hair spun around her fingers, carrying it as if it is a trophy. The echo of a scream following her like a promise through the hallways. Heart as rotten as the apples dying in the winter sun outside, a smile as wicked as death.

The inside of her legs cold with her own wetness, the hallways stinking of her sin. Feelings buried far away in her soul, as she leaves the next supreme to find her old.

 

 _“As if… Quick, spread the legs without desire wide_  
_I take a bite, are you still unmoved_  
_You can scream out”_

Legs opened with a force, he is buried in her before she knows what is happening. Eyes wide out of shock, as his body pushes hers into the mattress. Throat exposed for him to kiss it, legs around his waist, as he takes her like the night takes the day. Stars shining behind her eyes, a dull ache between her legs. Clenching around him, his lips upon her throat. A scream disguised as a moan, when he hits every spot right.

Marked with his teeth, she can barely walk the next day. The ghost of his seduction decorating her skin. Fingers curled around her golden trophy, her force as strong as a winter storm. Freezing the fires of summer that block her way. 

Dimly lit hallways turn dark, when she walks past. Riper than the last fruit the autumn brings. The taste on her tongue sweeter than Moscato. Port must be running through her veins, as each time again he gets embarrassingly fast drunk on her.

 

 _“My fingers created a cold lake_  
_I look around, no one is guarding_  
_The exhibitionist takes out his coat_  
_And jumps into it with tears on his face”_

Legs spread for him, nothing beneath her dress. There lies a challenge in her eyes, as he crawls before her. Her master long gone as he kneels before her. Right hand holding her feet, lips meeting the toes. His eternal unholy body on the place where it belongs, worshipping wherever she goes.

Feet pushing his face away, satisfied by the way his blue eyes are filled with wonder. Cracked lips, salty tears, she wants to taste it all.

To her he is the epitome of everything extraordinary, to her he is everything she is not. Fingers tracing along the curve of his stomach, skin burning with heat, a burning path traced down to where her head is disappearing between his legs.

 

 

 _“I planned to record your scream as you reached orgasm_  
_But then realize that I’ve pressed the wrong button_  
_The moment has been lost, irretrievable”_

The world burning in a nuclear winter. Disguised as a grey by her supreme, she roams the halls lost. Cheeks colored cherry red when she bumps into him again, the memories still fresh in her heart.

The world murdered, his promise of being obedient broken. Skin flushed like the summer heat once burned. Throat dry, spit swallowed as they face each other. The moment lost, when he passes her by like he does not know her.

 

 _“You lie there_  
_Struggling with the body fluid that is getting cold_  
_Sticky, transparent, elastic flowers in my palm_  
_I’m not satisfied; I want to squeeze more out of your body”_

Goosebumps, skin turning blue. Laying in his own cooling wetness, eyes staring at the ceiling as the liquid dries upon his stomach. The taste of decay upon his tongue, her smell in his nose.

Eyes bright and filled with disappointment, her emotion filled face burned upon his retina. With a soul as nude as his body, he lies there. Waiting for her to conjure him like spring makes winter cease to exist.

His stomach clean, her tongue dirty, when skin turns warm again. Colour returning to his cheeks, as she crawls for him this time. Never satisfied with what is offered, like a parasite she crawled inside his mind. The roles of their little game reversed, as she chases for him this time around.

Pain exploding as she keeps on riding what is already soft. Pleasure as punishment for his disobeying nature. She wants more and more, but she is never satisfied with what he gives.

 

 _“The telephone rings at this moment_  
_A herd of deer run past the window and at the same time_  
_Blue winds are dispelled so quickly, wiping out the foams on the margin of the world”_

Like only the death are clear in historic photographs, the alive are blurry in her mind as well. Her heart death and decaying for them all to see, as her lips touch the offered apple.

Sickness foaming out of their mouths, skin turning into stone as organs die and blood stops streaming. The last desperate beating of her heart, for his ears only to hear.

Winds rustling through the lifeless halls, her body lied down upon his bed, when eyes slowly open again.

 

 _“Escaping from your half-opened eyes_  
_Picking up the phone, silence comes_  
_The desire just awoken breathes and screams in the receiver_  
_As I listen I lick away every drop of your sweat”_

She is the last witch, her soul burning with radiation. Nuclear is the taste of her heart, everything human gone once she woke up from the darkness. Heart infected, his poison injected. Eyes half opened, as she watches her last sisters die.

Their screams echoing in the hollow of her heart, the taste of their ashes in her mouth as she licks his face clean. Finger stained with blood, a heart that used to beat in his right hand. Head thrown back, laughter filled with the promise of death. Her name screamed in tones of desperation and betrayal, as they fall.

Head pushed against her core, as he begs her for him to be at his rightful place once again. Breathing hot against cold skin, as her eyes promise spring.

At her feet he lays, kissing wherever she stands. Like a beggar he will follow her. Seasons change, but people never do.

 

_“If you can’t scream then swallow it down”_

This new world created like the one before. The burning of trees, the rotting of leaves. The freezing of water, the decay of fruit. Winter destructing everything, spring waking it all up again. There is no good without evil, no evil without good. A little bit of both in each of them.

The seasons change, but they never do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn’t too confusing. I liked writing this a lot!


End file.
